Obsessed
by sheldonJplankton
Summary: Sebuah keajaiban setelah kematian yang di alami Luhan menunjukan solusi masalah sebenarnya yang sedang di hadapi. Bad summary. Boys love. HunHan. YAOI. Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hai. Namaku Xi Luhan._

 _Aku pernah mengalami kematian. Kalian tidak percaya?_

 _Ya, aku pernah mengalaminya disaat seseorang yang aku cintai mengkhianatiku._

 _Aku tidak percaya tuhan, aku hanya percaya pada takdir. saat maut berada di ujung kepalaku, aku hanya berfikir jika ini akhir dari semua kepahitan yang aku alami._

 _Tapi suatu keajaiban terjadi. Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih tapi, aku terlahir kembali._

 _Pasti yang kalian pikir aku sekarang adalah seorang bayi yang menangis saat dikeluarkan dari rahim seorang ibu. Salah. Aku terlahir kembali menjadi diriku lagi. Aku benci diriku karna seseorang._

 _ **Seoul, 2025.**_

Bunyi ceret air menggema di seluruh ruangan. Malam ini malam natal, semua orang sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk hari natal besok. Tak terkecuali Luhan, yang kini tengah menyiapkan jamuan makan malam kecil di apartement sederhananya.

Senyum di wajahnya seakan memberitahu suasana hati pria kecil itu. Dengan tangan lentiknya ia menyiapkan piring dan gelas di meja.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktifitas Luhan. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dengan binar di matanya. Dengan sigap ia membuka apron di pinggangnya dan mengelap asal tangannya sebelum membuka pintu lalu menyambut hangat orang yang berada di balik pintu tersebut.

"selamat datang, Se- eh? Ada Irene juga?" tanya luhan bingung melihat dua orang di balik pintu apartementnya.

Luhan memandang pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Pria yang duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis yang kita ketahui bernama irene. Setelah menyambut kedatangan 2 orang sekaligus di apartementnya luhan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

Luhan masih dengan pandangannya menuju pria di depannya. Matanya tak lepas dari orang yang membuat dirinya bertanya 'kenapa'.

"aku dan Irene akan bertunangan"

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil Luhan. Ia hanya menatap sepasang manusia di depannya. Matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Ia merasa hancur, merasa dipermainkan oleh pria yang baru saja mengumumkan pertunangannya.

Tangan Luhan mengepal, tanda ia sangat marah. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak meledak di hadapan makhluk yang tidak punya hati, menurutnya.

Ia menunduk, tersenyum pahit. Ia mengusap kasar air mata yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa basa basi ia meraih gelas wine di depannya dan menyiram tepat di wajah pria di hadapannya.

"kau brengsek, Oh Sehun." Decih Luhan sebelum ia berlari keluar dari apartementnya.

Pria mungil itu menuruni tangga darurat untuk mencapai lantai dasar. Ia terlalu kacau untuk menunggu lift datang di lantai 21. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, ia keluar dari gedung apartement, merasakan dinginnya aspal yang sudah di selimuti salju tipis tepat di telapak kakinya.

Pikirannya kalut, hingga ia tidak tau harus kemana. Air mata tak henti hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Penampilannya mencuri perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Merasa menjadi objek perhatian, Luhan berlari ke gang kecil di samping lapangan basket yang di kelilingi pagar kawat. Ia berhenti di sana mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Udara dingin menusuk tulangnya, apalagi saat ini ia hanya memakai t-shirt dan celana jeans selutut. Bibirnya mulai membiru, telapak tangannya mulai memutih.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh saat namanya di panggil. Ia tidak bodoh karna ia sangat mengenal sekali suara itu.

Sehun berlari dan langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tangis luhan pecah saat kehangatan mulai menjalar keseluruh badannya. Ia hanya berfikir ini adalh pelukan terakhir yang akan ia dapat dari Sehun sebelum ia menjadi milik orang lain.

"kenapa, Sehun? Kenapa?!" luhan berteriak frustasi menuntut jawaban dari Sehun.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini? Jawab, sehun!"

Sehun hanya diam. Dia tidak menjawab satu pertanyaan pun dari luhan. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya melihat Luhan menangis di hadapannya.

Dengan cepat Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan mencium bibirnya. Menyampaikan rasa bersalah dan frustasi lewat pagutan yang sedikit menuntut.

Merasa oksigen di paru-parunya berkurang, ditambah hidungnya yang tersumbat, Luhan mendorong kasar Sehun untuk mengehentikan ciuman yang sedikit memaksa itu.

"kau bilang kau akan terus memelukku! Kau menuntut agar aku hanya melihatmu! Aku sudah melakukan semuanya, Oh Sehun! Tapi kau menyakitiku! Kenapa?" tanya luhan dengan tangis yang makin menjadi.

"aku-"

Luhan berlari menjauh saat Sehun sudah membuka suara untuk menjelaskan semua. Tapi karena Luhan berfikir jika ia tidak mau terlihat lebih lemah lagi ia lari begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang diam mematung.

Pandangannya buram karna air mata yang menggenang. Kakinya lemas dan bergetar karna dingin. Tapi Luhan terus melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju sebrang jalan. Tanpa ia sadar sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalan yang cukup sepi dari kendaraan.

Belum sempat Luhan menoleh dan menghindar, ia sudah merasakan pening di kepalanya. Bau anyir pun menyeruak indera penciumannya. Luhan melihat orang orang yang berlari ke arahnya, samar samar ia mendengar pekikan beberapa orang yang berteriak meminta bantuan untuk memanggil ambulans. Setelah itu hanya warna hitam yang dilihatnya sekarang. Luhan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

-obsessed-

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 2017.**

suara gemetuk sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar menggema di koridor dengan nuansa putih. Seorang pria yang kini terlihat gusar tengah menatap objek di depannya sambil mengigiti jari-jari lentiknya. Alisnya bertautan tanda ia merasa cemas.

"berapa lama lagi?" tanya pria itu pada seseorang yang terlihat seperti perawat.

"benturan di kepalanya sangat keras, mungkin Luhan masih sedikit shock. Tapi yakin lah, baek. Dia akan sadar secepatnya" balas si perawat menghibur baekhyun.

"aku keluar dulu" tambahnya, setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun dengan luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekatin ranjang di mana luhan terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"ck, bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini, rusa. Bangunlah! Jangan membuatku khawatir!" Baekhyun sengaja mengguncang lengan Luhan dengan keras agar ia membuka matanya.

Tak beberap lama, Luhan membuka matanya dengan spontan lalu menarik nafas panjang seperti orang yang kehabisan oksigen.

Ia bangun terduduk dan sedikit melotot membuat Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Lu! K-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun gemetar.

Luhan masih terdiam tak menggubris Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

"aku tidak mati?" tanya luhan pelan hampir berbisik.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya heran. Lalu dengan enteng ia menjitak kepala Luhan yang masih terlihat bingung.

"bodoh! Rusa bodoh! Masih beruntung kau tidak amnesia atau mati! Bodoh!" omel baekhyun yang kesal melihat tingkah temannya yang seakan tidak mau hidup.

"Baek, apa aku bermimpi? Bagaimana orang yang menabrakku? Apa dia baik-baik saja"

Luhan mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat memberikan jawaban bagi semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepala indahnya. Sampai matanya melihat benda persegi panjang yang tersembunyi di kantong celana Baekhyun.

"Orang yang menabrakmu? Maksudmu tiang lampu taman?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedikit janggal.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah merogoh saku celana baekhyun hendak mengambil ponsel milik pria bermata puppy itu.

Ia menghidupkan ponsel milik baekhyun dan langsung melihat jam.

Jam 10.45pm

Itu berarti 45 menit yang lalu dia tertabrak mobil dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Luhan kembali melirik layar ponsel dan melihat tanggal yang tertera otomatis di lockscreen.

24 Desember

Luhan membuang nafas lega. Ia berfikir, jika jam dan tanggal berbeda dari apa yang ia ingat, itu berarti ia benar benar mengalami kehidupan setelah kematian.

"syukurlah, hanya mimpi" ucap luhan lega.

"kau mimpi? Mimpi apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang merebut ponsel dari tangan Luhan.

"aku bermimpi, aku di bohongi oleh Sehun dan aku tewas mengenaskan tertabrak mobil. Hahaha" luhan tertawa renyah mengingat itu.

"Sehun? Siapa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"ahhh ayolah baek, sehun itu-" Luhan menghentikan perkataannya saat ia menyadari ada yang sedikit janggal dengan temannya ini.

Ia kembali memandang sekitar, memandang Baekhyun di hadapannya dan kembali merebut ponsel milik Baekhyun. Dengan gusar ia membuka menu dan menuju ke kalender.

Nafasnya terhenti sejenak melihat apa yang tertera di layar ponsel milik Baekhyun.

24 Desember 2016.

Luhan benar benar di beri kesempatan hidup dua kali. Akan tetapi ia harus mengulang semua kisahnya.

 **Luhan POV**

Pagi ini aku terbangun karena alarm alami dari bibir indah ibuku. Seperti biasa, ibuku akan terus teriak membangunkan ku jika aku tak kunjung bangun.

Hari ini tepat 15 hari semenjak aku mengalami kejadian aneh. Aku memang sadar jika aku telah tertabrak mobil waktu malam natal, tapi tiba-tiba aku terbangun di masa 9 tahun silam.

Aku tidak mengerti arti kata 'renkarnasi' tapi mungkin itulah yang aku alami sekarang. Bedanya aku adalah renkarnasi diriku sendiri. Aneh bukan?

Kembali ke aktivitas pagi.

Tak ada yang berubah, ibuku masih sama. Rumahku.. ah ya, aku ingat ini rumahku waktu aku masih kuliah di semester awal dan belum mengenal Sehun. Karna saat mengenalnya aku dan dia tinggal di sebuah apartement sederhana.

What the hell! Aku mengulang lagi pelajaran semester awal?! Oh ayolah, di tahun 2025 aku hampir dapat predikat sarjana! Tapi kenapa aku mengalami kejadian ini? Benar-benar!

Aku bergegas mandi, dan memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan ibuku. Tidak perlu bingung dengan semua ini, karna setiap hari ini lah aktifitasku.

Tapi apa kalian tau apa yang aku pikirkan?

Oh Sehun.

Mungkin takdirku sedang diubah. Jika mungkin begitu, aku akan lebih hati-hati dengan si albino dan dunianya itu.

Oke, mandi sudah, sarapan dan bergegas ke kampus.

Aku ingin semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku ingin semuanya terlihat normal. Jadi aku bertingkah seolah olah tidak terjadi apapun terutama dihadapan Sehun. Ya jika aku bertemu dengannya. Semoga saja tidak.

 **Luhan POV**

Luhan berjalan menuju halte dan duduk menunggu bis datang. Sesekali pandangannya menjalar ke penjuru jalan mengingat-ingat.

"Sehun! Ayolah! Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu!"

Luhan membeku saat mendengar suara wanita memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat amat ia hindari. Luhan menoleh, melihat Sehun yang tepat berdiri di sampingnya dengan wanita yang Luhan sangat kenali, Irene.

Dengan tampang angkuh, Sehun melirik Luhan yang terpaku memandangnya. Sadar jika sehun meliriknya, Luhan berlari menjauh dari sana dan memilih menaiki taksi.

"makan saja sendiri, irene. Dan berhenti mengejarku" Sehun berjalan santai menjauhi irene dengan kotak bekalnya.

 **To Be Continue.**

Hello, readers! Thanks udah nyempetin baca ff unfaedah ini. Cuma mau lurusin aja nih, ff ini dibikin karna saya terinspirasi sebuah film boys love cina yang judulnya obsessed. Bagi readers yang belum nonton, ini film rekomen banget dari saya wkwkwk. Karakter seme dan ukenya itu sehun dan luhan banget makanya saya ga ragu buat jadiin mereka cast di ff ini.

Oke, ini mohon reviewnya ya, readers^^

Maaf jika banyak typo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Kehidupan yang di jalani Luhan setelah kematiannya berjalan mulus dan tak ada kejanggalan yang dirasakan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak terpaku pada masalah yang di hadapinya kelak. Tidak menutup kemungkinan semua yang Luhan alami dimasa yang sudah sudah akan dialaminya kembali sekarang. Untuk itu Luhan lebih berhati-hati.

Petang ini di halaman kampus, terlihat Luhan tengah membawa setumpuk kertas yang entah apa itu isinya. Ia berjalan melewati koridor sepi dengan ekspresi yang terbilang datar dan tatapan kosong kedepan.

' _bruk!'_

Baekhyun yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba tiba saja menabrak Luhan hingga kertas yang dibawanya jatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Bukan itu saja, kepala mereka juga beradu cukup keras hingga keduanya meringis imut.

Dengan sigap, Luhan memunguti satu per satu kertas yang tadi tertumpuk rapih akan tapi karena benturan keras dari tubuh yang sedikit gembul milik Baekhyun semua jadi berserakan di lantai.

"Baek! Hati-hatilah sedikit" ucap Luhan yang masih sibuk memunguti kertasnya.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku tidak melihatmu karna tumpukan kertas ini- hey! Mau kau bawa kemana semua ini? Apa mau kau kasih padanya?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat isi dari beberapa kertas tersebut.

"tidak, aku ingin membakarnya. Dan sebagian aku akan buang ke tempat sampah" jawab Luhan enteng dengan ekspresinya yang berubah membuat Baekhyun bingung ekpresi apa yang sedang dipakai Luhan.

"kau menulis ini selama 3 tahun terakhir, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin membuang semua tulisan ini? Kau tidak suka lagi pada Sehun?"

Luhan tertohok, ia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri karna pertanyaan konyol Baekhyun. Jelas-jelas Luhan masih menyukai Sehun. Bahkan ia masih mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama pada kehidupan keduanya kali ini. Itulah alasannya kenapa Luhan ingin membuang dan membakar semua surat dan tulisan tangan tentang sehun yang ia simpan di lokernya.

"kau aneh semenjak pingsan karna terbentur tiang lampu taman. Lu, kau mengagumi Oh Sehun sejak kita masih SMA. Bahkan kau rela menghabiskan tabunganmu untuk kuliah disini karna si albino itu" ceriwis Baekhyun yang menganggap Luhan kali ini benar-benar aneh.

"jangan cerewet, Byun Baekhyun! Cepat bantu aku mengum- hey! Ah! Angin sialan! Baek ambil itu!" Luhan yang tadinya jengah mendengar celoteh Baekhyun kini berubah panik karena kertas-kertasnya berhamburan kemana-mana tertiup angin.

Baekhyun mengejar kertas-kertas itu dan disusul Luhan yang semakin repot.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan kertas konyol milik Luhan, seorang pria dengan kaleng minuman di tangannya sedang serius memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang tengah bermain basket. Mata bulatnya terfokus pada bola basket yang terlempar kesana kemari. Bibir yang sedikit tebal itu sesekali menyesap isi dari kaleng minuman yang ia pegang.

Tak selang beberapa lama, seorang pria dengan baju basket berwarna hitam menghampiri si peminum minuman kaleng yang sedang duduk di tepi lapangan.

Badannya berkeringat membuat kulitnya yang putih menjadi sedikit mengkerlip.

"kau menolak sarapan dari Irene lagi, tuan Oh?" yang satu memulai percakapan sambil melempar sebotol air mineral ke arah Sehun.

Yang di ajak bicara tidak menggubris, ia hanya duduk dan menikmati air yang dibelikan pria bermata bulat.

"ia menyiapkan semuanya meskipun ice cream yang hampir meleleh untukmu, haha"

Tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir pria itu membuat sehun sedikit tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum karna tersipu, tapi tersenyum karna ia merasa bodoh di kejar-kejar oleh wanita yang menurutnya lebih gila di banding wanita yang menjaga perpustakaan kampusnya.

"biarkan dia terus seperti itu, Chanyeol. Aku suka wanita yang gigih" balas Sehun meremehkan.

"terserah apa katamu, tuan Oh" ucap Chanyeol yang setelahnya menyesap minuman kalengnya.

Sehun terlihat berbaring dengan paha Chanyeol yang menjadi bantalannya. Ia menutup mata sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih saja tidak beraturan. Chanyeol melihat Sehun hanya diam saja tak menggubris. Sahabatnya ini memang akan berlaku seperti itu jika bersamanya.

Beberapa menit sudah kedua sahabat ini terdiam, Chanyeol dikagetkan dengan kertas persegi yang terbawa angin dan terselip di bawah sneakersnya. Tangannya terulur ke bawah hendak mengambil kertas itu.

Terlihat sebuah tulisan sambung yang indah di kertas itu. Chanyeol pun membacanya dalam hati dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi. Sampai ia membaca kalimat terakhir dari tulisan itu, barulah ekspresi wajahnya berubah walaupun tak begitu ketara.

"Sehun, sepertinya ini untukmu" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan kertas yang ia pegang tepat di depan wajah damai Sehun.

Dengan cepat Sehun langsung menyambar kertas yang dipegang Chanyeol dan membacanya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya.

"sshh.. terlalu puitis" ucap Sehun sembari membenarkan posisinya.

"hyung, bisa kau temukan siapa yang menulis ini?" tambah Sehun yang kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Chanyeol.

"kalau ada maunya baru kau memanggil aku dengan sebutan hyung. Kurang ajar" protes Chanyeol sebal.

"ayolah, cepat!" Sehun mendorong Chanyeol agar cepat bergegas untuk mencari tau siapa yang menulis surat puitis itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OBSESSED**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"AH? MAKSUDMU? KAU BERTEMU CHANYEOL SAAT DI TOILET? DAN DIA MEMBACA SEMUA TULISAN YANG ADA DI KERTAS ITU?!" Luhan berteriak frustasi di depan Baekhyun yang kini berdiri sambil memainkan ujung sweaternya.

"aku kan menyuruhmu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Bukan membuangnya ke toilet!" tambah Luhan yang kini berjalan mondar-mandir.

"tapi Lu, kalau aku membuangnya di tempat sampah, bisa saja Sehun melihatnya" balas Baekhyun dengan suara lemah.

"tapi- eh ya kau benar juga. Tapi tetap saja! Kau salah!" tuduh Luhan telak.

' _brak!'_

Suara dobrakan pintu menghentikan perdebatan kecil antara Luhan dan Baekhyun. Keduanya menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Sehun dan Chanyeol memasuki ruang kelas yang diisi oleh dua pria kecil dan beberapa mahasiswa. Ya, pria kecil jika mereka disandingkan dengan dua raksasa yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"hai, Baekhyun. Kita bertemu lagi" cengir Chanyeol ke arah Baekhyun yang bergidik ngeri.

"Lu, a-aku pulang! I-ibuku menelfon menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Bye!" Baekhyun berlari keluar kelas di ikuti Chanyeol yang langsung menutup pintu saat mengejar Baekhyun keluar.

Manik Sehun tak lepas dari tubuh mungil yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi Luhan hanya melirik sesekali ke arah Sehun.

Jujur saja, ia merasa gugup. Ingatannya di mana Sehun mengkhianatinya terus berputar di otaknya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan memberanikan diri memandang wajah datar Sehun yang sialnya membuat Luhan sedikit lemah.

"kau mau apa?" ketus Luhan.

"aku hanya ingin bicara" balas Sehun singkat.

"aku tidak ada waktu" Luhan berdiri hendak melangkah menjauhi Sehun. Tapi sayangnya Luhan kurang sigap. Dengan gampang Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membopongnya bak karung beras.

"Sehun! Turunkan aku! Oh Sehun!"

Luhan meronta. Tangannya memukul mukul punggung Sehun dengan keras. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Sehun. Mereka memang sama-sama lelaki, tetapi kekuatan Sehun lebih besar dibanding Luhan. Oh Sehun si dominan.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet di lantai 4. Terlihat sepi di sana, sesuai apa yang di harapkan sang dominan. Sehun pun menurunkan Luhan saat keduanya memasuki toilet dan tak lupa Sehun juga menutup rapat pintunya.

Aura mencekam mengelilingi Luhan saat ini. Tubuhnya terhimpit antara tembok dingin toilet dan badan tegap Sehun.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun seakan menantangnya untuk bertengkar secara lelaki. Tapi ternyata Luhan menyesali itu semua. Kedua matanya bersiborok dengan manik tajam bak elang milik Sehun.

"Minggir! Jangan menggangguku!" tegas Luhan dengan berani.

"tapi aku ingin terus mengganggumu" balas Sehun enteng.

"aku ingin kau hanya melihatku seorang. Tidak yang lain" tambahnya.

"aku tidak akan tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Oh Sehun!" sergah Luhan sedikit emosi.

Sehun mengerenyit. Entah otaknya yang tiba-tiba saja lamban berfikir atau memang ada yang salah dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

"aku baru mengatakannya sekali. Ah aku baru ingat, kita dulu satu sekolah bukan? Itu berarti kau salah satu penggemarku" tebak Sehun dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"dimana catatan yang lain?" tambah Sehun merendahkan suaranya.

"b-bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Luhan sedikit takut.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang dimana sisa catatan itu?" tanya Sehun yang kali ini lebih mendekatkan badannya pada Luhan.

"sudah ku buang. Di sana!" Luhan menunjuk bilik toilet dengan dagunya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tapi bagi Luhan itu adalah sebuah smirk yang sangat menyebalkan. Ralat. Sangat membuat Luhan takut.

"kau membuangnya di toilet? Seburuk itu kah aku?" tanya Sehun sedikit meremehkan.

Sehun mengukung tubuh Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Matanya menjamah inci demi inci wajah Luhan. Dan saat itu juga Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelititk dadanya hingga tanpa ia sadar seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Saat Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, pandangan Sehun otomatis jatuh ke leher mulus milik Luhan. Di saat itu juga ia merasakan pening di kepalanya. Wajahnya kembali datar dan seringai tipis menghiasi wajah angkuhnya.

"entah kenapa. Tapi. Aku benar benar memiliki perasaan padamu" ucap Sehun dengan suara rendah.

Sejurus kemudian Sehun meraup leher Luhan. Dengan bernafsu ia mencium setiap inci leher putih milik pria di depannya.

Luhan tak mengelak. Ia terjebak antara logika dan hatinya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merindukan Sehun tapi logikanya memerintah untuk menolak perlakuan Sehun.

"kau tidak menolak? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku" ucap Sehun yang sempat menghentikan aktifitasnya menciumi leher Luhan.

Dengan cepat, Sehun kembali menciumi leher putih Luhan yang kini mendapati bekas keunguan dari Sehun.

Akal sehat Luhan mulai berjalan. Ia berusaha mendorong Sehun. Tapi Sehun menahan kedua tangan luhan di tembok.

"S-sehun! Lepas! Tolong! B-baekhyu-umph!"

Teriakan Luhan teredam saat Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibir miliknya. Dengan kurang ajar Sehun melumat bibir Luhan tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang berusaha untuk menolak semua perlakuannya.

' _bugh!'_

Saat Sehun lengah, Luhan mendaratkan pukulannya ke pipi Sehun yang membuatnya mundur secara otomatis menjauhi Luhan.

"lebih baik aku mati. Dari pada aku harus bersamamu!"

Luhan berlari keluar dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun mengejarnya.

Luhan menuruni satu lantai dengan cepat melalui tangga. Sampai ia melewati tumpukan meja dan kursi tak jauh dari pintu gudang.

Sehun yang mengikuti Luhan dari belakang melihat seekor kucing hitam melompat di tumpukan kursi paling atas dan membuat meja dan kursi sedikit bergerak.

"Luhan! Awas!"

Sehun berlari kencang menghampiri Luhan. Pria berkulit pucat itu langsung memeluk Luhan hingga mereka jatuh terduduk. Meja demi meja, bangku demi bangku terjatuh ke bawah menghantam punggung Sehun yang kini tengah mengukung melindungi Luhan.

Sampai tak ada bangku dan meja lagi yang berjatuhan, Sehun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Luhan yang melihatnya panik bukan kepalang. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun mencoba membangunkannya.

"Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

Panggilannya terhenti saat Luhan melihat darah yang mengalir di lantai. Air mata Luhan langsung tumpah begitu saja mengetahui Sehun terluka karena ingin melindunginya.

"Sehun! Bangun! Ayolah jangan bercanda! Buka matamu!" perintah Luhan dengan isakan yang ia tahan.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya. Bukannya ia tidak mau meminta tolong. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sulit untuk berteriak selain meneriaki nama Sehun.

"bangunlah, Sehun. Aku mohon" jerit Luhan pilu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Insya Allah, ga butuh waktu lama buat update chapter karna ini ff remake. Paling ya cuma puter otak buat nyusun kata-kata aja.

Thanks readers. Reviewnya ya^^


End file.
